Never Give Up
|image = 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 48.jpg |band = Fidel Cashflow feat. Stupid Genius |dance = Straight Outta Pittsburgh |album = Sports Anthem |released = February 1, 2014 |genre = Hip Hop |label = Jingle Punks |runtime = 3:02 |writer = Matthew William Nawada & Cesar Gallardo |producer = Pure Cash }} " " is a song by Fidel Cashflow and mixed by Stupid Geniushttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_zLTfl39m8 Viewer discretion is advised. It was used for the group dance "Straight Outta Pittsburgh" in Mini Dancers, Big Drama. Video Gallery Group dance; from broadcast Clip-1 Clip-2 Lyrics (I) Never give up (I) Refuse to lose (I) Do what I gotta do (I) Payin' my dues Gotta stay focused (yeah) Won't lose control (so) Gonna make it happen (how) Without selling my soul (yeo) (I) Never give up (I) Refuse to lose (I) Do what I gotta do (I) Payin' my dues Gotta stay focused (yeah) Won't lose control (so) Gonna make it happen (how) Without selling my soul (yeo) Yeah I hustle to make it Never no days off A lotta hard work - but it pays off When everybody quit and you just keep on going It's no easy route Just gotta keep flowin' That and stay focused Remember the prize Keep ya soul burnin' Fire in yur eyes Muscle in ya hustle Pep all in ya step So much hard work Just to get a rep Just to make it happen Without selling ya soul Giving it my all Yeah I'm reachin' my goal Never give up Nothin' holding me back Not even myself I'm staying on track Never give up (I) Refuse to lose (I) Do what I gotta do (I) Payin' my dues Gotta stay focused (yeah) Won't lose control (so) Gonna make it happen (how) Without selling my soul (yeo) Never give up (I) Refuse to lose (I) Do what I gotta do (I) Payin' my dues Gotta stay focused (yeah) Won't lose control (so) Gonna make it happen (how) Without selling my soul (yeo) The streets calling me - knocking on my front door Peaking through my window - it know I want more It know I'm so raw - know I can make a killing It know my history, but right now lord willing I'll really make this change and go a different route So I can do good - and see what life's about Living positive without the negative Living sober No alcohol or sedative Can I do it (can you do it) I'm really trying Watching my homies get locked up or dying You see my ice grill - inside I'm crying Trying to get out the hood (for real) not lying But all I know is how to hustle hustle, bang bang Then go apeshit, Harangue tang Still I stay cool And I'mma be easy Servin' that wonder water - that's really deep Stevie (I) Never give up (I) Refuse to lose (I) Do what I gotta do (I) Payin' my dues Gotta stay focused (yeah) Won't lose control (so) Gonna make it happen (how) Without selling my soul (I) Never give up (I) Refuse to lose (I) Do what I gotta do (I) Payin' my dues Gotta stay focused (yeah) Won't lose control (so) Gonna make it happen (how) Without selling my soul (yeo) Never give up Refuse to lose Never give up Never give up Refuse to lose Do what I gotta do Payin' my dues Gotta stay focused Won't lose control Gonna make it happen Without selling my soul Gallery 603 Jojo Group.jpeg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 1.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 2.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 3.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 4.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 5.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 6.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 7.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 8.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 9.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 10.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 11.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 12.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 13.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 14.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 15.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 16.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 17.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 18.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 19.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 20.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 21.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 22.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 23.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 24.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 25.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 26.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 27.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 28.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 29.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 30.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 31.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 32.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 33.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 34.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 35.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 36.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 37.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 38.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 39.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 40.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 41.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 42.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 43.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 44.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 45.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 46.jpg 603 Straight Outta Pittsburgh 47.jpg References Category:Songs by Fidel Cashflow Category:Songs by Stupid Genius Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Mini Dancers, Big Drama Category:Hip Hop Category:Rap